


Scars and Flowers

by EmeraldSnowPrincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28251258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldSnowPrincess/pseuds/EmeraldSnowPrincess
Summary: Harry Potter was a celebrity in the wizarding world, there was not one person out there who didn't know his name. In fact, the whole Potter family and their tragedy was known by everyone in the wizarding world...well, almost the whole Potter family. There is one member that was never found out to be related to the Potters. Her name is Briar, and unbeknownst to everyone including herself, she is Harry Potter's sister. Given to her Godfather, Severus Snape, as a baby Briar was protected from the evil that wanted her family dead.Set in year 4Disclosure- I do not own Harry Potter or anything in this story
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Scars and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is a story that has been in my head for a while now, and I finally decided to write it down. This is my first work, so if you like it please let me know by either leaving a kudos or commenting. I am also open to critiques. I hope you enjoy!

It was a dark and peaceful night in the town of Cokeworth. Most everyone was in a fitful sleep for the night, dreams filled their heads and not a being stirred. Even if someone were to be awake, they would not have had a clue that outside there was a cloaked figure moving through the shadows, protectively carrying a soft bundle in her arms. Lilly Potter, with a disillusionment charm cast around her, was making her way down Spinner’s End. She breathed heavily as she got closer to the house of her childhood friend…Severus Snape.

Lilly stumbled up to the door, careful to not disturb the precious cargo she had in her arms and stood there. She had no doubt that the plan she and James had in mind would work, but she was afraid of what her old friend would have to say about it. Taking a deep breath, she knocked heavily on the door and waited. The door flew open and a wand was in her face in a matter of seconds, Lilly gasped and jumped slightly. She then looked up into the dark eyes of Severus Snape, it was then that he realized who it was.

“Lilly?” he whispered urgently. “What are you doing here? You are going to get yourself killed! Haven’t you heard of the prophesy?” he grabbed her arm and yanked her inside while slamming the door. Casting protective and soundproof charms around the house, he continued to rebuke her. “The dark lord’s spies are everywhere; you could blow my cover!” he turned towards her to continue scolding her until he noticed the bundle of blanket in her arms. “Severus, I’m sorry. I wanted to contact you, but it is like you said, ‘there are spies everywhere.’ I…James and I need your help.” Lilly was trying to keep her breath steady but the fear and adrenaline she got from the trip to Severus’ house was starting to get to her.

At the mention of James Potter’s name Severus went stiff, while he and James have apologized to each other neither one still did not like it when Lilly brought up one in front of the other. Yet he immediately went and helped her sit on the sofa. After getting her a cup of tea to try and calm her nerves he went back to the questions, starting with the sleeping baby wrapped in the blanket she was cradling. “Why would you risk taking Briar outside? Especially here? Out of all the daft things you have done in your life Lilly I would say this tops them all, even the fact that you married Potter.” Lilly just sighed at this. “I know Sev, but she’s the reason why I came here. The prophesy has put a target on Harry. James and I are in hiding with him, but we want to make sure we are doing everything to keep Briar safe as well.” Her breathing kept getting deeper as she was saying all this. “As her Godfather we feel like you would do a better job at keeping her safe. You-know-who and his followers have no idea that she exists, and we would like to keep it that way.”

She stopped and looked at the peaceful baby in her arms; this was one of the hardest things she has ever had to do in her entire life. Taking a deep breath, she continued “So James and I would appreciate it if you could keep her hidden here.” Her voice cracked at the end. She did not want to leave her beautiful baby daughter, but deep down she knew that this would keep her safe. She looked up at her oldest friend with a pleading look. “Since they think you are one of them, they would never suspect that you would have her should they find out we have a second child.”

Lilly was the only person who truly knew Severus and by looking at him she could see the fear in his eyes, the fear of not knowing what will happen to her and her family. She saw the uncertainty, the uncertainty of whether he was really the right one to keep her Briar safe. Most of all though, she saw the undying love he had for her. Even though she did not love him the same way she still had a deep and strong love and place for him in her heart. This bond between them could never break, that is how she knew he was the only one she could trust to protect her flower until it was safe to hold her in her arms again. He looked away, all those negative thoughts about himself swimming in his head. Lilly placed a gentle hand on his arm “Severus.” She said softly. His eyes found hers again. “Please.”

He looked away, stood up, walked to a bookshelf, and let out a long and slow breath. “I will do it. You have my word that I will not let any harm come to her.” At this Lilly breathed a sigh of relief. She stood up, walked to her friend, and pulled him into a long and comforting hug with the sleeping bundle between them. She knew this was not easy for him, but now she could be at peace that she is doing everything to keep her daughter safe while doing everything to keep her son safe.

Turning away Severus Snape cleared his throat, discreetly wiping his eyes. He refused to show her just how hard this was on him. “I am going to need some supplies in order to take care of her.” Lilly nodded in understanding. “Yes, you’re quite right. I will be staying a couple of days, to help you get situated if that’s all right.” Not looking back Severus nodded before heading to the coffee table, taking a seat on the armchair he started writing things down. “I will have to make a safe room for the both of you here, I don’t want to leave anything to chance. It will also be a place for her to stay while you are away. That will be the first thing to do.” Looking up at Lilly, he realized she was still standing at the bookcase. Staring at her daughter with a grieving look on her face. A lump formed in his throat.

“Lilly.” She turned at the sound of his voice. “Please sit down, you are surly tired from the journey and I am starting to feel a tad bit uncomfortable with you standing rather glumly over there.” Giving her friend a smile, she did as he asked, but she still had the look of deep grief on her face. Seeing her distress Severus reached over and gently squeezed her hand. This made Lilly look at her old friend in the eye. “It’s all right Lilly. You will see her again, I promise. I will keep her safe.” Taking a deep breath, she squeezed his hand back. After giving her a smile, he let go. “Now, I don’t think it should be hard getting furnishings for her room. Some simple transfiguring spells should do it.”

Plans for Briar’s arrangements at the house were quickly discussed, it was all running rather smoothly when they had come to their first disagreement. “No.” Snape had said with his signature scowl, a look that Lilly had learned to retaliate with her own during their years at Hogwarts. “Severus, be reasonable.” “I will not hire a house-elf to take care of my goddaughter, I can take care of her by myself just fine. Besides, I grew up without one and I would venture to say I didn’t turn out so terribly.” “Well first off, some would tend to disagree with you” Lilly scoffed. “Second off, I have no doubt that you are capable of taking care of her. However, what will you do when the school year starts? Or when you must go on a mission for you-know-who?” Lilly crossed her arms. “I could give you the baby sling I used to carry Harry around. That way she can go with you everywhere, but then that sort of defeats the purpose of us leaving her in your care. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Snape pinched his nose and sighed. There was almost never a time where Lilly Evans-Potter was wrong. Leaning back into the chair he crossed his arms. “Regardless, I wouldn’t know where to start looking for one and it would raise people’s suspicions should I go around asking.” Lilly smiled at this. “That won’t be a problem, I know for a fact that Sirius could help us with finding a house-elf.” This got a raised eyebrow from her friend. “I thought you said no one should know I have Briar.” Lilly smiled. “He won’t know the house-elf is for you, I’ll be discreet I promise.” Staring off into the distance while rubbing his chin Severus Snape was thinking long and hard. Seeing him deep in thought Lilly stayed silent. She missed the days when they were younger, where their biggest worry was getting their potions essays in. Now however, they are in a war against one of the evilest men she’s ever heard of. She was heartbroken when she found out he had taken the dark mark. She never told anyone this, but she felt like she had failed him as a best friend to keep him out of harms way. The day she found out he was undercover for the order was the happiest day of her life. After receiving an urgent call from Dumbledore she rushed to sHogwarts to meet with him in his office, where he told her everything about Severus. How he was really working for Dumbledore and not Voldemort, and how he was being hired as a teacher at Hogwarts, all the while helping him take down Voldemort. It was there she met Severus again for the first time after watching him leave everything for the Dark Lord. Lilly wanted to be angry at him, to scream and blast him with all the worst jinxes and hexes she could think of, but all she could do was hug him. The only people who knew were her, James, and Dumbledore. When she and Severus were reunited Lilly was determined that this time, she would not fail him, she will never let her friend go down a dark path alone again.

Truth be told she was happy that her best friend was on her side, while she loved everyone in her life, she felt like her heart would’ve had a hole in it had he left her forever.  
True to her word, Lilly had brought in a house-elf by the third day of her stay. Having summoned Snape to the living room she had him sit down before showing him the magical creature. “Now Severus, I know that this is hard for you, but I sincerely appreciate you agreeing to this.” Looking behind her shoulder she gave the house-elf a small nod and smile. Stepping out from behind Lilly’s legs the house-elf was trying, rather unsuccessfully, to stand straight and not cower. She was a bit small for a house-elf, with dull blue eyes and a pale grey dress. Snape leaned forward and lowered his head a bit so to be able to look her in the eyes.

“What is your name?” “Nilly, sir.” A squeaky and timid voice responded. “Have you been employed before?” “Yes sir, I have served the same family for over twenty years.” “What happened that you aren’t with them anymore?” “Nilly forgot to do a certain chore before an event the master’s mistress was hosting. When Nilly’s master’s mistress saw what Nilly have forgotten she gave Nilly this dress and told Nilly to leave.” Tears welled up in Nilly’s eyes as she told Snape her story. “Master did not want Nilly to leave, but when master got married his mistress wanted Nilly as a wedding present, so Nilly ended up having to obey her and not her true master.” Snape nodded as she told him her story. Looking up at Lilly he knew that she wanted this house-elf to be the one to take care of her daughter, so he asked the house-elf “would you be willing to serve a new master?” Nilly’s teary eyes widened, her mouth dropped slightly, and she nodded eagerly.

At this Lilly had left the room and returned shortly with a bundle in her arms. Getting down on her knees she put the baby in the house-elf’s arms. Nilly looked uncertain as to what this meant. She looked down at the sleeping girl in her arms, then she looked at Snape, then at Lilly, back at the baby, and then rested her gaze on Snape. “Nilly doesn’t understand sir. What is I supposed to do with this baby?” Snape knelt on the ground next to Lilly. “Her name is Briar, and she, if you are still willing, will be your new master.” Nilly’s eyes were full of delight at the news. Looking down at the baby again she smiled. “It would be an honor sir.” Snape smiled at this and turned to Lilly expecting her to seem excited, or at least relieved, that they had found someone to help watch over her daughter. However, when he turned to her he saw that tears were about to spill out of her eyes, biting her lip to try and keep control of her inner turmoil. This worried him.

“Nilly, would you mind holding Briar for a moment while her mother and I talk in the kitchen?” Nilly nodded and sat down on the couch, her feet dangling off the floor while she rocked the baby and smiled down at her sleeping face. Snape grabbed Lilly’s hand and brought her into the kitchen, letting go of her hand he used his wand to start some water boiling for tea. Turning around he saw Lilly had wrapped her arms around her body and was breathing deeply. “Lilly?” At the sound of his voice Lilly looked up into Severus’ eyes. “Talk to me Lilly, tell me what is ailing you?”

Suddenly, he saw all the rage and hurt and fear in her eyes, and he quickly uttered a silencing spell so that no one else could hear her but him. “What ails me? What ails me?!? I don’t know Severus; my son is being targeted by the evilest wizard out there, and now I must leave my daughter in the care of someone else just to keep her identity safe! My husband’s life, my son’s life, my daughter’s life, and my life are in danger! There are people out there who want to kill us just to please their leader!” The tears were streaming down her reddened face now, and her hands were balled up into fists and shaking uncontrollably, but Severus just stood there and let her give it to him.

“It has not been the best day for me Severus, let alone the best week or bloody hell even the best year! I’m tired of having to be afraid of everything or everyone! I’m tired of trying to act brave for the order’s sake, I’m tired of being strong for my family, I’m tired of my family having to be strong for ME!” At this Severus had wrapped his arms around her and she started to hit his chest with her fists. “Why Severus? Why must it be MY son that has to be targeted?! Why must it be MY family that has to live in fear?! WHY?!” Having tired herself out she leaned against her friend and just sobbed. By now Severus was getting teary eyed, but he would not let himself cry, not when she needed someone to be strong for her. So, he just held her and let her cry as much as she needed it.

When Lilly was able to start breathing normally again Severus let her go and went to fix them some tea, giving the both of them some time to compose themselves. After giving her a teacup with a spoon he sat down at the kitchen table with his own cup of tea, staring down at his hands, never taking a sip. Lilly sat down across from him and stirred in some sugar. Both still a bit shaken from what just happened “I have to leave tomorrow Severus, before dawn.” His head snapped up to look at her. Her red, puffy eyes looked back at him sadly. “I have to be with James watching over Harry, Briar will be safe here with you and Nilly taking care of her.” Snape ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “Why don’t all of you stay here Lilly? I could hide your whole family, you’ll be safe.” Lilly shook her head. “You know that’s too dangerous Sev. There’s four of us, and your house just doesn’t have the room for three adults and two children. Besides what if one of you-know-who’s followers come here? Nilly could take care of Briar and keep her quiet in her room, but with all of us here it wouldn’t be long for them to find us.”

Snape knew she was right, but that didn’t stop him from trying to persuade her the rest of the day or the hour before she had to leave. They were both sitting in his living room when he tried one more time to convince her to hide her family there. “I’m sorry Severus, but no is my final answer. It’s tempting, but too dangerous. Please don’t ask me again.” After this Lilly had gone to her daughter’s safe room, holding her, kissing her, and singing her a lullaby, taking as much time as she could. For when she left, she knew she could not come back until the dark one was gone. Severus knew this as well and tried not to think of it when Lilly had given him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before departing.

It was late August when Lilly gave Briar to Severus, and it was the last time either one of them saw her. September flew by, as did the beginning and middle of October. Then October 31st came. Snape tried to get to Godric’s Hollow before Voldemort, but he was too late. He knew when he saw the house that he was too late. He dropped to his knees when he saw the house, taking deep breaths he got back up and knew not to even hope to find a living being inside. Upon entering the house, he saw right away the body of James Potter.

Snape was shaken to the core at seeing his old classmate who eventually became his ally lying lifeless on the ground. It took everything in him to go up the stairs, his heart beating harder and breaking with every step he took. He heard a child crying. He ran towards the sound and into a room that had a crying baby boy in a crib…and Lilly Potter lifeless right in front of it. Snapes world broke. He fell to the ground and held Lilly, his only friend, close to him. He rocked her back and forth. A part of his heart died with her that day. To him it felt like he sat there with her for hours, but eventually he put her back on the ground, each movement hurting more than the last. Turning to the crying baby he picked him up and held him close, before he got a chance to make another move, he heard a familiar voice.

“Severus.” Snape turned and upon seeing the man he scowled and pulled his wand out, holding Harry close with the other. “You.” He said with a choked voice. “You said you would keep them safe. You failed.” Albus Dumbledore stepped closer into the light. “Severus, I did everything I could, but in the end, someone had betrayed them.” Severus could feel his chest tightened, but the anger inside of him was growing. “You should’ve told me where they were. I could’ve saved them!” “I couldn’t Severus, I had tried to hide them with a spell-” Snape turned around, he didn’t want to hear anymore of it. It had all failed, this wasn’t supposed to happen. “I’m taking Harry home with me. There’s no one else that could take care of him.” “No Severus.” Snape took two big steps towards the other wizard and held his wand under Dumbledores jaw. “Don’t. Tell. Me. What. To. Do. You have failed them; I will not let you fail their son now as well.”

Dumbledore didn’t move, just stared at Snape with a calculating look. “Severus, he has an aunt that could take care of him.” Snape interrupted him. “No! She can’t be the one to take him. She hates our world, she hated Lilly. She hated everything Lilly was a part of!” “Severus, trust me.” “NO! I trusted you before and look at what’s happened!” he gestured around them with his wand. “Give me one reason why I should trust you!”

Dumbledore folded his hands together. “I know about Briar, Severus.” This surprised Snape. No one was supposed to know she existed, only him and the Potter’s. “I know about her, and better yet I know how you can keep her safe from the rest of the wizarding world. However, she cannot be raised with her brother. If she is people will know that she is his sister and that will only put her in danger.” Snape could feel his heart hurting more. He didn’t want to let Harry go, but he had made a promise that he would keep Briar safe no matter what. If Dumbledore could help him he had no choice but to let Harry live with his aunt.

Before agreeing to this, however, Snape wanted to make sure this plan would actually work. “How do you intend to keep Briar safe?” Dumbledore looked off into space for a while before turning his attention back to Snape. “There is a spell. It’s ancient, but it works. It will help make people believe that she is not Lilly and James Potter’s daughter. The only thing is that if a person truly knew them they will be able to see right through it, but I don’t think we will run into that problem. It will take us a while to complete it, but in the end, everyone will know her as Briar Rene Williams.” Snape knew that this was the best way to keep them both safe, and so with a heavy heart he let Dumbledore take Harry away. After doing so Snape felt a deep hatred towards himself. He will never be able to forgive himself for letting one of Lilly’s children go. However, he now made her a new promise in his heart, he will watch over both of her children and keep them safe for as long as he lives.  
So begins the tale of the boy who lived and the girl who was not known.


End file.
